Surviving the Line of Duty
by Wearenotgoauld
Summary: A AU of "In the Line of Duty" that I am hoping will develop into a series of fanfics in this AU. Jolinar will survive. Later in the story and series the main and only pairing will be Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash.
1. Chapter 1

Surviving the Line of Duty Chapter 1

By Wearenotagoauld

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does. If I owned Stargate, I would have lots of money and could write these fanfics all day.

Summary: AN AU of "In the Line of Duty" that I am hoping will develop into a series of fanfics in this AU. Later in the story and series the main and only pairing will be Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash.

A/N: SPOILER: Jolinar WILL NOT die! Also for the purpose of this fic, Jolinar's previous assignment that led to her being in the Nasyan man was in the domain of Nirrti and ended with her capture by Nirrti and her eventual escape to Nasya.

Rating: PG-13 to be safe for violence, language, possible intimate situations and other possible PG-13 material.

Note: text in _italics _is symbiote/host communication. Text in **Bold **is the symbiote using the dual-flanged voice of the symbiote to speak.

General POV

A peaceful, primitive village lies on the beach of a lake. The village would be peaceful, except for the screams of panicked villagers and the explosions resulting from Goa'uld staff cannon fire unleashed by several Goa'uld Death Gliders flying overhead.

The planet's Stargate was active with an outgoing wormhole to Earth while several SG team members including Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c alternate between shooting at the death gliders and helping panicking villagers to the Stargate. Captain Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill are moving towards the Stargate, O'Neill holding a child protectively in his arms when Carter detours slightly to help an injured Nasyan man lying prone on the sandy beach. Carter removes her helmet in preparation for CPR as O'Neill moves past her with the child, shouting as he goes by, "Let's go, Captain. Those gliders are coming back around!" Carter replies, "This man's alive!" as she checked the man for a pulse. O'Neill retorted "Cannot wait", putting the tone of command and forcefulness into his voice. One of the Death Gliders fires again as it speeds past the Stargate where Daniel is on the stone stairs, ducking to avoid the staff cannon fire.

After the Death Glider passes the Stargate, he stands and beckons the frightened Nasyans remaining on the planet, "Okay, come on, come on. Don't panic, we'll have you out of here in a minute". As O'Neill approaches the Stargate, he calls out "Teal'c" who immediately takes the boy from O'Neill's arms. O'Neill tells Teal'c, "I gotta go back for Carter" before running back down the beach towards Carter. As the villagers continue to disappear into the safety of the Stargate, Daniel heads for two Nasyans, one who is unconscious and bearing bad burns, calling to the Nasyan supporting the injured villager, "Go, go I got him…medic! He's alive, but I think he's gonna wish he wasn't. Let's get him outta here." Daniel and the medic then carry the man to the Stargate.

Jolinar's POV: Five Minutes Earlier….

Nirrti had come…that much was obvious from the Death Gliders raining fire upon my host Quinta's village. Honestly I was surprised she had not come sooner, it had been months since I and Rosha had arrived on Nasya, badly injured and Quinta had offered himself to me as a host. So in the months following I had not taken control, allowing Quinta to live his life peacefully with his wife. The quiet time also allowed me to heal my injuries sustained when Nirrti tortured and experimented on me. Despite the pain I endured, I can remember many memories of my time imprisoned by Nirrti:

Flashback

Two of Nirrti's Jaffa had strapped me and Rosha into a strange machine and I was unable to resist as Nirriti had given us drugs that reduced the strength of the symbiote and host. Nirrti drifted closer "I am so glad that I have found a Tok'ra to experiment on. We are going to be making some modifications to your code of life Jolinar…and if you survive the process…something that very few have…it could help bring me out of hiding and into the elite of the System Lords." "And if you survive the procedure you will die by the power of the Hara'Kesh." Of course being Tok'ra the courtesy of being sedated was withdrawn from us. This meant that we felt an immense amount of pain as Nirrti's strange machine performed its changes on us.

For months we were pricked and prodded, injected with chemicals that I remembered Nirrti called "hormone inducers" and worse of all were the physical changes, a few months into my imprisonment my body began to convulse and horrible pains erupted inside my body. Rosha was also affected, as my convulsions also affected her spinal cord, pushing on her bones and organs. When the pain stopped, and I tested my body by moving it, I was shocked to find that my body now extended all the way down to just above Rosha's legs. When Nirriti scanned us with a healing device, she was delighted by what she found.

She later planned to have her Jaffa kill us, however to Rosha's and my shock, the transformation I was put through had restored my strength. Channeling it into Rosha allowed us to overpower a Jaffa who was taking us back to our cell where we would be killed. However, as we fled Nirrti's base, Rosha was hit directly by a staff cannon blast, and we barely were able to dial the Stargate to Nasya and stumble through. There we were found by Quinta, who kindly offered himself to me as a host. Rosha, whose mortal injuries were too great for me to heal, insisted I leave her so that I could get the valuable intelligence to the Tokra. Reluctantly and grieving for Rosha, I had Quinta kiss me, and transferred myself to him, letting Rosha die.

Jolinar's POV Five Minutes Earlier

As I lay dormant, especially when Quinta and his wife were intimate with each other, I grieved for Rosha, wanting more than anything to be back with Rosha and within the warm embrace of my mates, Martouf and Lantash. Had they moved on and found other mates? NO. Surely they would not have moved on. It had been only a few months and Martouf and Lantash and I had been on longer infiltrations and long-term missions than this one. I brushed the errant worrying thoughts aside and calmed myself. I needed to focus. Nirrti was attacking and there was still an Ashrak on the loose, it could be a critical error to lose focus now. A strange group of humans had come a few days ago, beginning negotiations to set up a joint research outpost with the Nasyans. Now they had returned and were helping the Nasyans evacuate.

As Quinta moved with the crowd of panicking Nasyans towards the Chappa'ai, I could see another Nasyan approaching. But something was wrong, terribly wrong. This Nasyan was not terrified, not running in the same direction as the others, but walking straight towards me his eyes locked dead onto mine, a vicious smile on his face. In an instant, a horrible realization hit me…It was the Ashrak, having done exactly what I had done, blending into the natives by taking a Nasyan as a host. For the first time in a while, I projected a thought to Quinta "_run Quinta, run, it is the Ashrak and he is going to kill us both!_" However my host was unused to combat and was frozen in place, unable to move due to fear. "_I am sorry for this_" I said as I took control from him forcefully but the Ashrak was in front of us and he opened his hand, revealing a Hara'Kesh. Before I could act, it emitted a beam that swept over my head revealing my prone form wrapped around Quinta's spinal cord. Smiling in triumph, the Ashrak willed the Hara'Kesh to emit a different beam, causing me to scream out, both in my mind and through Quinta's mouth, while Quinta screamed out in his head, his pain and suffering radiating in waves through the thin neural filaments that partially connected my brain and his brain.

Dimly through the pain I could hear the Ashrak say, in the dual-flanged tone of a symbiote, "Kree shak, Jolinar. By decree of the Goa'uld System Lords, you will die…." But before he could finish, the pain of the Hara'Kesh vanished and an explosion and extreme heat hit the front of Quinta/Jolinar, pushing them to the ground. "_Quinta?_" I called, then with worry and horror in my voice. "_Quinta?_" All I got was a faint reply. "_I am sorry dear one that I could not carry you all the way home to the Tok'ra._"

Feeling Quinta begin to slip away, I frantically began to pour energy into healing his massive burns and injuries. "_No, don't say it. We can still make it out alive, just hold on while I heal you…Quinta?_" But I could no longer feel his mind or hear his thoughts as he fell unconscious. Realizing that he was too injured for me to heal, I shoved my grief over my temporary host's death aside, realizing that while I was still alive, I could not move Quinta's body and I would most likely die . I suddenly realized that I could still hear the sounds of battle through Quinta, staff weapon fire, explosions, screams of Nasyans, and the calls of the visiting humans as they helped the Nasyans evacuate. Then closer I head a faintly familiar male voice call out, "Let's go Captain. Those gliders are coming back around!" Then a female voice replied, "This man's alive!" The man, apparently the highest ranking of the humans, ordered "Cannot wait". Just as I had resigned myself to the fact that I would die I felt a mouth brush against Quinta's mouth. Could it be? But then the mouth lifted away…and then returned, this time staying there. Making my decision, I began to stretch my body in preparation to leave Quinta's body. "_Goodbye Quinta_" I said, in my final farewell to the sweet, caring man who had willingly given himself as a host and asked nothing in return. In one decisive move, I reached one of Quinta's arms around the back of the person's head and tightly gripped their head. I ripped my head away from the upper part of Quinta's spinal cord, painfully breaking the neural connections that partially blended me to Quinta. I then used my powerful jaws to break through the soft tissue at the back of Quinta's mouth and uncoiling my now incredibly long body, sent it thrusting through Quinta's mouth and into the mouth of the person that had offered themself to me. Once there, I bit through the soft tissue at the back of the throat and began winding myself around the spinal cord while extending new neural filaments into my new host's brain.

Almost immediately memories and the sensations of having a host body rushed into me as I took control of my new host and my eyes flashed. My host was female, she was called Samantha Carter, a member of a secret organization called Stargate Command, and they opposed the Goa'uld with an amazing amount of success for a race so young and primitive. But the most incredible fact was that the team my host belonged to, SG-1 had recently blown up two Goa'uld motherships that had attacked their home world Earth. Earth! These humans were of the Tau'ri, the long-lost First World!

I was disturbed by the realization that there was still danger nearby when I opened my eyes and realized that my mouth was still against Quinta's mouth. As I raised my head, I could hear and see the Death Gliders still strafing the village, or what was left of it, with staff cannon fire. Unsurprisingly, literally only a few seconds had passed on Nasya when minutes had seemed to pass while I was absorbing some of the memories of Samantha Carter. I now realized that my host was frantically trying to retake control and was screaming at me. "_Get out of my head you filthy Goa'uld!_" Swallowing back the anger and disgust that came with the insulting term I replied in a civil tone. "_I am not a Goa'uld!"_ "_Well, you have taken me as an unwilling host; you are not allowing me to take control and you have not given me any choice in the matter; yep I believe you personify a Goa'uld_" my host retorted sarcastically. I was about to reply when a familiar voice called out, "Carter! We've got to go!" I ignored my new host's complaints; acting dazed I searched my host's memory for this man. I easily located him, Colonel Jack O'Neill, also a member of SG-1, Samantha's superior, and the second in command of Stargate Command. Seeing the blood from my exit from Quinta, O'Neill, looking worried, asked "You all right?" Acting like I was Samantha, I replied, "yeah". O'Neill, thinking Quinta was still alive, began to pick him up, saying "Let's get him outta here, come on." Realizing the evidence that I had been in Quinta was still on his body, I grimly stopped him. "Dead! Had some kind of seizure. Bit his own tongue." Abandoning Quinta, O'Neill headed for the still active Stargate. I followed, knowing that I would not be able to get away and that I still wanted to leave Samantha so that I could later return to the Tok'ra.

After the freezing, stinging cold trip through the wormhole, I found myself walking down a metal ramp away from the Stargate. A bald headed, man who was obviously giving orders through the chaos that surrounded the room; medics rushing everywhere, carrying Nasyans on streachers or helping them walk out of the drab, tall grey room the Chappa'ai was housed in. "Lock it up!" the man, who I identified as General George Hammond from Samantha's memories, ordered a man sitting behind a window above in what appeared to be a control room. As I watched, a metal barrier covered the event horizon of the Stargate completely. "Carter? You okay?" O'Neill asked. "Yeah, fine . Thanks", I replied.

As I scanned the room, I realized how badly I had messed this mission up. I had broken the Tok'ras most sacred law by unknowingly taking an unwilling host. The Ash'raks location was unknown, and between his symbiote's natural healing ability and the self-healing device he possessed, he would be able to fully heal himself and continue his pursuit of me.

Shit.

A/N: Well what do you think? Pushing the nice review button down below and reviewing will only take a minute and your thoughts would be much appreciated. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after.


	2. Chapter 2

Surviving the Line of Duty

Chapter 2

By Wearenotagoauld

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does. If I owned Stargate, I would have lots of money and could write these fanfics all day.

Summary: A AU of "In the Line of Duty" that I am hoping will develop into a series of fanfics in this AU. Later in the story and series the main and only pairing will be Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash.

A/N: SPOILER: Jolinar WILL NOT die! Also for the purpose of this fic, Jolinar's previous assignment that led to her being in the Nasyan man was in the domain of Nirrti and ended with her capture by Nirrti and her eventual escape to Nasya.

Rating: PG-13 to be safe for violence, language intimate situations and other possible PG-13 material.

Note: text in _italics _is symbiote/host communication. Text in **Bold **is the symbiote using the dual-flanged voice of the symbiote to speak. Text in '' are human or symbiote thoughts.

Sam's POV: Flashback

I raced across the beach and reached the injured man lying prone on the beach, taking off my helmet to perform CPR more effectively. As I did, Colonel O'Neill ran past carrying a child yelling at me as he did so. "Let's go Captain. Those gliders are coming back around!" "This man's alive!" I argued back. "Cannot wait!" the Colonel replied with more force.

I began doing chest compressions on the Nasyan man, trying to ignore the looming death in the form of the Death Gliders strafing the beach with staff cannon fire. I listened for breathing, finding none I then breathed into his mouth. I repeated, listening for breathing then breathing into him when suddenly the man reached up with one hand, gripping the back of my head with an incredibly strong grip, holding us mouth to mouth. As I struggled frantically to escape I hear a horrifyingly familiar squealing noise and something slippery rushed from the man's mouth into mine, and a fiery pain exploded at the back of my throat. As I continued to struggle against the man's iron grip, the being continued to slip into my mouth and I coul feel a wriggling as the being moved through the hole it has created into my body.

After a few seconds, it ended, the man's grip slackened to nothing and I was able to break free but as I did so I suddenly lost control of my body and I felt a slight heat in my face as my eyes glowed. Horrified I realized the being that had just entered me was a symbiote. I had been possessed by a Goa'uld! I frantically began to attempt to seize control of my body again, pushing at the entity in my brain that was the Goa'uld. "_Get out of my head you filthy Goa'uld!_" Shockingly I could feel her disgust and anger at the term as the symbiote angrily replied, "_I am not a Goa'uld!_" I sarcastically replied, "_Well, you have taken me as an unwilling host; you are not allowing me to take control and you have not given me any choice in the matter; yep I believe you personify a Goa'uld._"

Now the Goa'uld ignored me, instead focusing on using my memories to identify the Colonel, who ran up to me and said, "Carter! We've got to go!" Then upon running up to me and seeing something on my face, he asked "You all right?" Impersonating me, the Goa'uld said to the Colonel, "yeah." The Colonel began to pick up the Nasyan that had previously hosted the Goa'uld that had now taken over me but the Goa'uld stopped him. "Dead! Had some kind of seizure. Bit his own tongue." The Colonel headed for the Stargate at a run and the Goa'uld followed. At this point I began to panic even more, fighting the iron grip that had control of my body. I could not allow a Goa'uld to infiltrate Stargate Command. Considering how long it took us to find out Charles Kawalsky had been infected with a larval, immature Goa'uld, it could be even harder to find it this time. I frantically pushed against the mental barriers of the Goa'uld while screaming at it to leave my body but to no avail. I had failed. A Goa'uld had infiltrated Stargate Command.

Jolinar's POV: Present Time

Immediately after the metal barrier the Tau'ri called the iris had closed over the Stargate's event horizon and the Stargate had disengaged, General Hammond demanded, "What the hell happened Colonel? It was supposed to be regular negotiations with the Nasyans over the details of the research outpost and suddenly you have Death Gliders all over the place?" "There was no warning sir" replied Colonel O'Neill. "One minute everything was peaceful and the next Death Gliders were all over the place. One thing is for sure, the Nasyans can't go back there. The Death Gliders toasted the place."

General Hammond spent a moment processing the recent development, then came to a decision. "Debriefing then post- mission medical" he ordered. Everyone trooped out of the Embarkation Room, as it was called in Samantha's memory, handing our weapons to two guards, or SFs as we left. SG-1 and SG-5 walked to the briefing room, a long room close to the Embarkation Room. Along the way, Dr. Jackson had managed to acquire several folders of mission papers. To my surprise, my host had realized the futility of fighting against a symbiote's control and had stopped fighting, remaining silent for the moment, at least.

Once we were all seated, General Hammond said, "Dr. Jackson please brief us on the Nasyans please." Daniel stood up, and began speaking, handing out folders as he did so. "There hadn't been any Goa'uld interference on this planet for over three centuries. The Nasyans are a…were a peaceful people. They were eager to form an alliance and aid us in setting up a research outpost. There was no warning this attack was coming. We hadn't even spotted the mothership by the time the Gliders assaulted the village."

General Hammond asked, "It's not normal for the Goa'ulds to suddenly just show up and wipe out peaceful people for no apparent reason, is it?" "In the past there was usually some reason, most often they seem to attack civilizations that are advancing to a point where their technology could be a threat, but that wasn't the case here" Daniel explained. 'Perhaps because I was there', I wondered. 'Nirrti had expended a considerable amount of resources to hunt me down.' O'Neill had a similar view. "Maybe they found out we were there", he said. 'Unlikely', I thought. 'Despite destroying two motherships, which was a feat in itself, they were still too small of a threat to the System Lords to cause them to track the Tau'ri on all the worlds they visited.'

"Daniel responded, "Well how could they know? Or more importantly, why did this particular Goa'uld care?" O'Neill retorted with pride in his voice, "They might have been a little concerned because we just kicked the crap out of Apophis." 'I snorted, ONeill's statement was approaching cockiness, but it was the exact attitude I had had when I was early in my rebellion against the System Lords.' "Well the truth is we still understand very little about their society." 'Now that was a statement that I slightly agreed with. If the Tau'ri ever were able to meet with the Tokra, Anise would certainly be interested in Dr. Jackson. I smirked at the thought of Anise pairing up.'

The Jaffa, Teal'c, spoke up. "I have seen the Goauld wipe out entire civilizations—no reason, simply because it gave them pleasure." "So what, Nasya was just next on the list? Part of me wishes it was that simple, but I don't want to underestimate them." 'Smart man, I thought approvingly. A group that is serious about fighting the Goa'uld should never underestimate them or think them weak. Now was the time to give them a different perspective.' "Maybe their reasons just weren't made apparent to you, Teal'c. I mean, you are just a Jaffa." Samantha chose that moment to momentarily come out of her self-imposed mental silence, "_Too roughly spoken Goa'uld, I am a scientist, I do not think like that and I have never spoken to my friends like that."_ Seeing their startled reactions and knowing my host was right, I covered up by saying, "All…all I meant was that Apophis wouldn't necessarily have explained everything to Teal'c even if he was First Prime. Would he?" "That is true" Teal'c agreed, to my satisfaction.

Daniel said, "I agree with Sam. I think we have to assume the Goa'uld are more complex as a society than we're giving them credit for." The better you understand the enemy the better prepared you are in conflict", I remarked. O'Neill looked surprised at my statement. 'Did he suspect something was wrong with Samantha?' Daniel on the other hand, looked pleased. "Exactly." General Hammond spoke up, "What's the status of the Nasyan survivors?" "Well, we managed to rescue 237 people", Daniel replied. "The critically burned and some of the overflow our infirmary couldn't handle were transferred to the Air Force Academy hospital. The rest are awaiting relocation." "Proceed", General Hammond approved, beginning to bring the briefing to an end. Daniel however, spoke up again, "Sir, I think it's important to try and find the reason why Nasya became a Goa'uld target." "Agreed. But relocation is the first priority. I'm assigning the three new SG teams 10 through 12 to coordinate with you. Dismissed."

And with that the meeting is over. I followed Colonel ONeill's lead, picking up the folders I was given, but before I could leave the table, the Colonel stopped me. "Oh, Carter, I hate to be a nag about this but ol' Doc Frasier says you haven't been checked out yet?" "I'll go right now", I replied. "Wouldn't want to break post-mission protocol, right, Colonel?" I slugged his shoulder, but as I walked away, I saw him hesitate for a moment. 'Does he suspect something?'

I walked into a nearly empty infirmary, the domain of Samantha's close friend, Doctor Janet Fraiser. "Hi Janet!" I greet her, trying to appear happy and in a light mood. "I'm here for my post-mission checkup." Janet smilee, and then indicatee a bed. "Just sit over there while I gather some things", she said. A moment later she reappeared with gloved hands, and began checking around my host's neck, obviously checking for an entry mark caused by a Goa'uld entering. Of course, because Tok'ra enter through the mouth, there would be no signs of Samantha being my host.

I began to get a little anxious when Janet checked the glands under Samantha's jaw, then pulled out a tongue depressor. "All right, open", Janet said, shining a flashlight in my mouth when I did so. 'Damn.' I think. I had been hoping she would not check the mouth. Of course, the dreaded question comes. "You had a sore throat lately?" I quickly came up with the most logical answer. A little, why?" "There's a small abrasion back there", Janet said. "I have to do a swab." Janet opened a package, taking out a cotton q-tip. "And open." I fight the urge to gag, and lose, when she takes a sample from the inside of Samantha's mouth. Immediately, I realized how bad this is for me staying undetected. The tests that will be performed on the swab will show skin samples of a symbiote from my entry. I am distracted from my musings by Janet. "Cassandra's been asking about you." "Cassandra…" I say, checking Samantha's memories for this Cassandra. 'That was it..Cassandra was Janet's adopted daughter from off world. She had been experimented on by Nirrti!' "….Yeah, I've been so busy lately", I say. "She understands," Janet said. "Okay! You just let me know if it gets worse."

"I'm free to go out tomorrow, though, right?" I ask. "We're searching for possible relocation sites for the Nasyans." "Sure. Cassandra's gonna be at the hospital with me tomorrow, so why don't you stop by and spend a little time with her first, you know, if you can." 'Damn, Cassandra has Naquadah in her blood, that meant that there was a chance she could detect my body inside Samantha. But it was a risk I would have to take.' "I will." "Okay."

I went to Samantha's quarters and sat on her bed. Reaching out with my mind to my host, I speak to her, "_Samantha…are you there?" "Well obviously…it is still my body you have taken." _I could feel several emotions like anger, fear, and hatred coming off Samantha in waves. Perhaps Samantha and I could become friends. There was no reason why the Tau'r and the Tok'ra should not become allies. "_I am dearly sorry for this Samantha, now I will tell you who I am and why I ended up mistakenly taking you as a host." _As I spoke, I showed my memories of what I am speaking of to Samantha to show her truly who I am, in the hopes that, at the very least, she will not hate me or we can even become friends.

"_My name is Jolinar of Malkshur and I am a member of the rebel Goa'uld organization called the Tok'ra. Years ago I was a minor Goa'uld under-lord serving under the System Lord Cronus. After my encounter with the great Queen Egeria, I began to doubt the ways of the Goa'uld, becoming more and more sympathetic to Egeria and her cause. Egeria believed that taking hosts against their will was wrong. She spawned the Tok'ra movement, a group of symbiotes that while biologically identical to the Goa'uld differ in beliefs._"

At this point, I was interrupted by Samantha, her voice oddly enough starting to become friendly. "_And when you mean spawned, you mean literally spawned, right?_" "_Of course. Most symbiotes are asexual, but queens are different. They can produce hundreds to thousands of symbiotes per batch. Queen symbiotes can fertilize their own eggs, but to ensure genetic compatibility for blending, the queen symbiote needs the code of life of the targeted species._" "_This is usually obtained…sexually through the hosts." "Okay…too much information."_

"_Going back on topic…as time went on I became more and more sympathetic to Egeria and the Tok'ra cause, until I finally defected and attempted to overthrow Cronus in the Battle of Malkshur. I failed but managed to do some damage to his domain and fled to the Tok'ra, swearing an oath to never take another unwilling host and to do my best to help oppose the Goa'uld._"

"_So if you swore to never take another unwilling host, then why did you take me?_" Samantha's voice was no longer tinged with anger, resentment or hatred, just curiosity. I sighed. "I am sorry Samantha…_when you pressed your mouth to my previous host's mouth, I thought you knew who I was and were offering yourself as a host. Tok'ra transfer from host to host by kissing the next host, because we do not like to leave the entry scar on our host's neck."_

"_So…how did you end up in the Nasyan man?" Samantha inquired. "During a mission I and my previous host Rosha were captured by the System Lord Nirrti. We were held for several months, during which time Nirrti performed genetic experiments on me, causing my body to be slightly altered, however I am not sure how. We were able to escape, though at the cost of Rosha's life. We managed to reach Nasya, where Quinta offered himself to me as a host, and Rosha died. I had been there for several months before you and the others arrived. I could not ask Quinta to leave his home to help me get back to the Tok'ra, so I waited for a traveler to come along that I could request help from."_

"_Samantha, if you do not want to remain my host, I promise that when we get to the Tok'ra I will find a new host for myself and leave you as soon as possible._" "_Thank you Jolinar…and I forgive you…I just do not know if I am willing to share my body with someone else, even a Tok'ra._" "_Thank you Samatha…due to the circumstances that is all I can ask of you. I hope we can become friends._"

"_Now we must both rest Samantha. Tomorrow we will go and visit Cassie as Janet has asked, then we can begin figuring out a way to contact the Tok'ra._" "_But why do we need to go visit Cassie?_" "_Sleep Samantha…sleep._" And with that I increased both Samantha and I's melatonin levels, quickly sending us to sleep.

The next morning, I use Samantha's memories and her guidance to drive a primitive vehicle, called a car, to get to the Air Force Academy Hospital. According to Samantha, my driving skills were still not that good, even with her memories and my driving personified a drunk driver, someone who had taken too much alcohol. We only managed to not be seen by the local law enforcement or as they were called, the police due to Samantha's knowledge of the area.

Inside, I asked an apprentice healer, called a nurse, where Doctor Frasier was and she pointed me to a room in the critical burn section. As I approached the room where Janet was supposed to be checking one of the Nasyan patients, I caught the end of Janet speaking into a primitive audio recording device Samantha called a tape recorder. "….burns to over 80% of his body. So far no signs of infection. Incredible." She saw me as I entered, saying "Hey." As she began making notes in the patient's folder, I asked, "Is this one of the Nasyans we saved?" "Yeah, he should be dead", Janet remarked with a bit of amazement in her voice. "_It's not possibile!_" Samantha exclaimed. "_Humans don't have the ability to keep themselves alive through those burns!_" "Cassandra is in my office. Now, I still have rounds to make, but you know where it is?" "Right", I replied. She smiled at me before leaving.

I was also about to leave when I sensed something horribly familiar. 'It can't be….' I was sensing the symbiote in the Nasyan right beside me. 'It must be the Ash'rak!' Fear began to engulf me but I pushed it away. I knew what I must do but it did not please me in the slightest. "_You have to kill him._" Samantha comments. I would have to take some drastic measures to keep Samantha and myself safe.

I took a zat'nik'tel from the back of Samantha's pants and open it. ''I feel sorry for you, but I am ending your torment', I said to the host before I squeezed the trigger twice. Blue lightening lanced out from the head of the zatnik'tel once, twice and the Ash'rak arched forward then back, dead. I immediately walked over and silenced the flat-lining monitors that were an easy giveaway of what I had done. I then put on a pair of medical gloves from a box on a table that a carless nurse had probably left. I then reached for the throat of the dead Ash'rak's host and felt around until I located the small pouch surgically made in his throat for holding the only weapon an Ash'rak would ever need, a Hara'Kesh. I did not expect to find one, as the Ash'rak had one out on Nasya, but to my surprise I found one. Surprisingly, unlike most Ash'raks, this Ash'rak carried a backup. Pleased, I constricted part of the host's throat, moving the weapon slowly up the throat until I saw it in his mouth and fished it out with my little finger. I then quickly soaped and washed the weapon and put it on my finger. It was elegant, like most Goa'uld technology. "_Amazing that it is so small, but so deadly._" Samantha commented.

I then returned to the Ashrak and reached under the bandages covering his chest, where, to my delight I found an ovoid Personal Healing Device. In the Goa'uld bag of medical tools, the Personal Healing Device was only bested by a Sarcophagus. The only thing a Personal Healing Device could not help its user recover from was death. I lifted up the top of Samantha's BDUs and strapped the healing device to Samantha's stomach then smoothed the BDUs so that the Personal Healing Device was unable to be seen from the outside. I then left the room, closing the door as I headed for Janet's office and Cassie.

When I reached Janet's office, I could see the small child, Cassie painting a picture of two people standing under a rainbow. I knocked, then entered. "Hey, there", is what I can come up with to say. 'How can I talk to small children?' Cassie enthusiastically responded, "Sam!" The child was silly, filled with youth and she forgot for a second she had paint on her fingers and wiped it off. Maybe she would't detect me after all. 'After the Ash'rak finding me, could my luck have caught a break?.' "_Just tell her you like the painting._" Samantha helpfully said. "Wow, nice painting." 'It was a nice painting…for a child her age's work.' "You really like it? My teacher at school says I have talent." "I love it." Well I could not help but be pleased for the child.

Cassandra ran to me. ""I missed you." "I know, I'm sorry", I apologized. "I've been so busy." "Very busy", she replied with a mixture of sadness and understanding. When we hugged however, I felt her tense up and she ended the hug and backed away as I stood. "Cassandra, what is it?" She didsn't answer, choosing to run across the room and hide behind the couch. "_She knows_", Samantha stated the obvious. 'I unleashed some curses in Goa'uld, cursing my luck and my stupidity at taking the chance that I did. I had been detected and now only luck would let me escape unharmed.' Hating myself as I did so, but promising I would never hurt her or any of the Tau'ri, I threatened Cassie. "If you tell anyone who I really am I will kill you." "_You wouldn't right?_" Samantha asked worriedly, as if she already knew the answer was no. "_No, of course not. I would never hurt or kill a child, especially Cassie._" I replied, feeling Samantha relax, her faith in me returning. Incredibly, I had become slightly fond of Cassie between the few minutes I had been with her and Samantha's memories.

I quickly left and made my way straight out of the Academy Hospital and to the car. The few minutes driving back to Cheyenne Mountain and Stargate Command were nerve-wracking but I began to relax when I reached the locker room and found no one in it. Making a snap decision, I opened Samantha's locker and concealed the Hara'Kesh and the Personal Healing Device inside. "_In case someone suspects something and searches us._" I told Samantha and then closed the locker and pulled on the backpack and other off-world gear. A minute later, Daniel and Teal'c entered. Allowing my irritation and fear to manifest in my voice as anger, I turned on my two team members, "Where's the Colonel? We're due to get out of here in five minutes!" Daniel is the one that said, "Well, he left us a message. Said he'd meet us in the Gate room." "Well, step on it then!" I stormed out, heading for the Gate room ignoring the shocked "What was that?" coming from the locker room.

Moments later I entered the Gate room and I began to pace anxiously. At one point, I stopped and looked up at the control room. I could see General Hammond and worryingly, Janet looking at me. I began pacing again, until Daniel and Teal'c entered the Gate room. "Where's Colonel O'Neill?" My question was answered then when O'Neill entered the room. "Stand down, campers. We're on a hold." "Why?" I asked, trying not to sound anxious. O'Neill moved to my side, saying "I dunno, some computer glitch." I realized that something was terribly wrong when he jammed his closed fist against my right shoulder, causing me to feel a terrible, stabbing pain there. I jerked away and saw that he was holding a syringe.  
>"What the hell was that?" I angrily yelled. "That was enough to take down an elephant", I heard Janet say in shock and amazement. "<em>That was a tranquilizer<em>", Samantha warned. 'Damn it Cassie told them!'

Colonel O'Neill took action quickly, lifting his P-90 to bear on me and taking its safety off. Abandoning any attempts at disguise, I allowed my voice to become the dual-flanged, symbiote voice. "**Open the Stargate!**" Daniel, still not figuring it out asked, "Jack, what the hell is going on?" Unwilling to back down, I repeated what I said. "**Open the Gate now!" **Then, with a more calm tone,** "I command you."** To top it off, I made Samantha's eyes to glow. "You are in no position to make demands Goa'uld", General Hammond replied from the control room. "We will not open that Stargate so surrender." An airman seized the opportunity, raising his gun and shooting Samantha's right leg with a tranq dart.

"**Please…"** I said feeling the combined drugs beginning to overwhelm my defenses. "**I will not hurt any of you. I can return Samantha to you unharmed.**" "You can do that?" O'Neill asked unbelievingly, without lowering his P-90. But I was never able to answer, as the tranquilizers overwhelmed me and Samantha and everything went black.

Fin.

Chapter Word Count: 4,128

A/N: Sorry for how long this took to post. I wanted to make sure this was as good or better quality than the last chapter. I really wanted to make sure I made the interaction between Samantha and Jolinar really good. Now I will respond to some of the amazing reviews I got since I posted the first chapter.

To Vycre: Thank you! More chapters will be coming as soon as I can complete them!

To Belle Morte Rising: Thank You! I am really inspired by all of the reviews people have been giving me! Regarding what Nirrti did to Jolinar…well you'll have to wait and see if you are right…I promise the answer will be coming soon.

To Roeskva: Thank You! They will talk as in this chapter and they will keep talking and probably become friends! It means a lot to me that some of the best Tok'ra fanfiction writers like my first chapter so thank you again!

To Jadzia2007: Thank You! Yes stories that are told from Jolinar's POV are in few numbers. I hope you keep reading!

HathorGirl: "Thanks! I look forward to hearing more reviews! As I said to Roeskva above, I especially appreciate reviews from Tok'ra fanfiction writers.


	3. Chapter 3

Surviving the Line of Duty

Chapter 3

By Wearenotagoauld

**Disclaimer: **At the top of the first two chapters.

Summary: A AU of "In the Line of Duty" that I am hoping will develop into a series of fanfics in this AU. Later in the story and series the main and only pairing will be Sam/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash.

A/N: SPOILER: Jolinar WILL NOT die! Also for the purpose of this fic, Jolinar's previous assignment that led to her being in the Nasyan man was in the domain of Nirrti and ended with her capture by Nirrti and her eventual escape to Nasya.

Rating: PG-13 to be safe for violence, language, intimate situations and other possible PG-13 material.

Note: text in _italics _is symbiote/host communication. Text in **Bold **is the symbiote using the dual-flanged voice of the symbiote to speak. Text in '' are human or symbiote thoughts.

Jolinar's POV

As I slowly awoke, I probed Samantha's mind and found out she was still asleep. Due to my advanced healing abilities and my immune system, the tranquilizer had been eradicated from my system quicker. I was in a holding cell most likely still at the SGC. The cell was protected by red laser beams behind solid metal bars. A guard stands by the door with a military straight posture. I immediately straightened my posture. I will not cower or show fear, I am a Tok'ra and stand proudly of it. Though I would not say it out loud, it was an impressive setup.

A moment later, I felt Samantha begin to stir. "_Jolinar? What happened?_" To my surprise, I can hear some worry in Samantha's voice."_The last thing I remember is that we were tranquilized in the Gate Room._" "_As you said, they tranquilized us. They know you are a host, however they think I am a Goa'uld_." "_Great._" Sam muttered sarcastically. "_That means they will not listen to anything we say._" Then a horrifying realization hit her. If the NID found out she was a host, they could get her and General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 could do nothing while the NID performed experiments on her.

"_That does not sound like a fun experience._" Jolinar commented dryly. "_The NID's unofficial mandate is to acquire alien_ technology" Sam replied. "_They do not have the respect for life like the SGC does, and they would definitely not differentiate between a Tokra or a Goa'uld._ _It would be bad if they got a hold of the Hara'Kesh and the Personal Healing Device we put in my locker. The NID has also been dying to study a real symbiote for some time now._" "_So of all the places that I could have chosen to have a host from…this is not the greatest?"_ "_Exactly._" Samantha confirmed grimly.

"_How do you think they found out you were in me?_" Samantha asked. "_Do you remember when we had the post-mission physical?_" "_Yes…..oh the mouth swab!_" "_Yes. I believe that when I entered you on Nasya, I left_ _skin samples from my body_ _on your mouth. Then, when Janet tested for diseases or problems with your skin, she found my skin samples and having already had skin samples from Teal'c's Prim'ta, she was easily able to identify them as a symbiote's. In conjunction with the abrasion at the back of your throat from where I entered, Janet would have easily been able to put together that you were a host._"

After a few minutes of silence, Samantha piped up. "_Jolinar?_" "_Yes Samantha?_" "_I just wanted you to know that I am sorry I doubted you. Once you showed me what you had been through, I understood that some Goa'uld could resist their genetic memory and you did! It is really incredible everything you have been through. And for what it is worth, I consider you a friend and I might consider letting you stay with me permanently._"  
>I felt a surge of joy, knowing that even in unfamiliar territory, with people that were, at the moment hostile to me, I had a friend and perhaps I would not have to go through the physical pain of transferring to another host. I mentally give Samantha a hug. "<em>Thank you Samantha! I am so happy we can be friends and that you are considering allowing me to fully blend with you. If we do end up fully blending, I am sure my mates, or as you would call them, husbands Martouf and Lantash would accept you.<em>"

"_Wait…Jolinar you are married?" _Samantha asked, shocked. I laughed. "_Yes, Martouf and Lantash were mated to Rosha and I for thousands of years. I have been trying to get back to them and the Tok'ra since I escaped Nirrti._" As I spoke, I felt an immense pang of longing for Martouf and Lantash, wishing to be back in their arms, safe.

My brain then chose that moment to flood me with memories of Martouf, Lantash, Rosha and I standing side-by-side on the sandy surface of the most recent Tok'ra homeworld watching the sunset before my undercover mission the next day. Martouf, in control, turning towards us, stepping closer, placing his hand on our neck, bending in and beginning to kiss us. I respond, kissing him eagerly. Soon, Lantash takes control; his kisses are more passionate, rougher and quicker than Martouf's. Soon Lantash begins pulling us lightly back to the transport rings that lead to the base.

Reluctantly, I manage to pull myself away from the memories and focus back to the present. "_Wow….um that was…private_", Samantha said, embarrassed. I realized, horrified that my memories had overwhelmed Samantha too. "_I am very sorry Samantha….I did not realize that you would experience those memories too. I am afraid I allowed myself to be swept up in happy memories or my time together with Martouf and Lantash and the memories also carried over due to our partial blending. I promise that until I return to the Tok'ra, either with you as my new permanent host or to find a new host, you will experience no more of my…intimate memories. _" "_It's okay Jolinar…um…I guess back to figuring out how we will get out of this situation?_"

"_You know them best…what will they do now?_" I asked. "_Now, the Colonel or General Hammond will interrogate us. Teal'c might also be called in to question us._" "_I am surprised General Hammond would let Colonel O'Neill interrogate us. Of all the people here, he is one of the closest to you emotionally._"

Right after I finished speaking, we heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. Exactly as Samantha, Colonel O'Neill appears in the door window and knocks. The guard checks to see who it is before letting O'Neill in. O'Neill stands outside the cell, looking at us before waving the guard out. After the guard leaves, O'Neill looks at us for another few minutes before breaking the silence.

"So, you and I have got to have a little talk. You really screwed up here, you know. I mean, you really blew it." "**Your tactics will not work on me**", I retorted. "Not buying it, huh?" "**You must let me go.**" O'Neill seemed to sarcastically consider it for a minute before saying, "Ah…no."

I decided to bluff, "**You really have no idea why this is happening.**" "Oh… think I have an inkling of what is going on. Cassie, who still has naquadah in her blood if you thought she didn't, tells us that you are a Goa'uld who told her if she told us Carter had a snake in her head she would kill Cassie. Around the same time, one of the Nasyans in the critical burn section who was slowly recovering suddenly dies. No marks on him, which is a calling card of a zat'nik'tel, one of which we found on you in the gate room. Add to that, medical scans of the dead Nasyan showed a decaying snake inside of him AND a small empty pouch of skin in the Nasyan's throat that could have held a small Goa'uld weapon or locator beacon."

'Damn.' I thought to myself and Samantha, 'I thought they would not find the Ash'rak.' "_They are incredibly smart and resourceful_", Samantha commented. "_It was my fault for underestimating them_", I reply. "" Trying to not show how much what the SGC knew affected me, I sit down on the cot, far enough that my face and most of my body is hidden by the roof of the cot and cross my arms across my chest.

Minutes pass as the Colonel glares at me, furious at his inability to affect me in any way and at the impasse we were in. Suddenly, Samantha contributes an idea. "_Jolinar….tell Colonel O'Neill that if he lets you through the Stargate, you will find another host and send me back to the SGC._" "_Good idea!_" I praised Samantha. "**Let me go.**" I stand up and approach the bars, looking directly eye-to-eye with the Colonel. "**Let me go through the Stargate. If Samantha dies not wish to remain my host then I will find another and send Samantha back to you.**" O'Neill stands up. "You can do that?" O'Neill sounds like he does not believe me. "Leave a host without killing them?"

"**Yes. It is possible, but not easy. I could die but I promise I will try if Samantha does not want to remain my host**." "The Nasyan man died when…hey! Why would Carter want to remain your host? You ARE A Goa'uld!" I take a deep breath. This was it, my chance to gain allies among the SGC and hopefully help start a Tok'ra alliance with the SGC. Samantha gave me a mental encouraging hug and smile. "**Not all Goa'uld are the same. There are a few that oppose the System Lords and their ways. Those few are the Tok'ra resistance movement. We do not believe in taking unwilling hosts and the host is not suppressed, allowing a truly symbiotic relationship. Also Samantha and I have become somewhat friends.**" This was met by a derisive snort from O'Neill. "You know I can't trust you." O'Neill commented. "**Then ask the Jaffa, Teal'c to interrogate me. He will have heard of the Tok'ra and I from when Apophis had him searching for us.**"

O'Neill stared at me for a moment before knocking on the cell door. The guard re-entered and ONeill spoke to him. "Go find Tealc and please tell him that I would like him to help me in interrogating the prisoner." "_Success Samantha!_" I exclaimed, overjoyed and giddy with success. "_Teal'c will know who I am and who the Tok'ra are and soon we will be released and able to go see Martouf and Lantash! Yay!_" Giggling slightly in shock and worry, Samantha asked, "Jolinar are you alright? You are acting a little….well…. giddy." As I take stock of Samantha and I's physical condition, I notice that there are some strange hormones circulating through my body. Hormones that I had never experienced in my life. I quickly released chemicals that negated the effects of the hormones. "_I am fine now Samantha…I believe that there are some unknown hormones that were circulating through my body that were causing my …giddy condition._"

"_Hormones?_" Samantha asks thoughtfully. "_But symbiotes are asexual so the only hormones you would have would be adrenaline or others that maintain your biochemical balance. But none that we know of could cause giddiness or emotional swings like you just had. But….its impossible!_" "_What?_" "_As you may know, female humans undergo mood swings during their period. This situation very closely resembles that. But you are asexual, not female so the only logical answers are that either Nirrti's experiments caused your body to begin producing new female hormones or you are a queen!_"

"_I cannot be a queen because as far as I know it is impossible to engineer a queen from a regular symbiote. Only queens can make other queens. But this is a mystery we should continue to try to solve later, once we are free and on good terms with your people. But if I am a queen, it is now hundreds of times more important for me to return to the Tok'ra."_ "_Agreed. We will get you home Jolinar._"

I allowed myself to daydream the possibility that I had been transformed into a queen. Images flashed through my mind: Martouf and Lantash plowing us over, and over, and over as our consorts, Samantha and I's stomach round with the larva we would produce, us reclining in one of the many bathing pools present in the Tok'ra tunnels, our face and body covered in sweat from our exertions, yet our faces glowing in happiness along with our consorts, who crouched alongside the pool watching the thousands of larvae jumping and twisting through the water around our bodies.

I had not realized it, but I was visualizing too many erotic images of Martouf and Lantash to not have consequences on our body, I could feel the heat rising in Samantha and I's body. I quickly ceased the images in our shared link and my brain "_Wow,_" Samantha commented, awed and a little stunned at the very erotic subject of my visions of Martouf and Lantash. "_I guess that is what we have to look forward to when we return to the Tok'ra base._" I laughed in our head. "_Yes, Samantha, That is what we have awaiting us back at the base. You will find, as you have already seen…._"Samantha giggled. "_….that Martouf and Lantash are fantastic lovers._" "_I look forward to it!_" I was suddenly struck by the tense Samantha used in her words. "_'we'? Samantha, are you saying you want me to re…._" However, we were interrupted by O'Neill loudly clapping his hands close to the bars.

When we refocused back to our present surroundings, I saw the guard had left, probably several minutes ago, to fetch Teal'c and O'Neill was looking at us with an amused but irked look on his face. "Did you lose focus or daydream?" he sarcastically asked. I was saved from answering him when the door opened and the guard let Teal'c in. O'Neill stepped back, motioning Teal'c forward.

"You have requested my presence?" Teal'c said, his hands behind his back. "**Jaffa, you must convince the humans to let me go.**" "They will not let you go." "_No surprise there._" I commented to Samantha. I decided to try a bit of flattery and help to start things off. "**They are impressive, The Tau'ri have become very powerful in the time since the Goa'uld reign here. Certainly the System Lords will not allow this to go unchecked. Despite their victory against Apophis and Klorel's motherships in orbit a more powerful assault is likely being planned already.**"

"They are not fools. They believe you are here to plant a seed of that destruction." Once again, I approach the bars of my cell. "**Not all Goa'uld are the same. There are a few that oppose the System Lords and their ways. You must have heard of the Tok'ra.**"Teal'c stepped forward, directing his impassive gaze on us. "Every Goa'uld seeks power for his own reason and would betray his own brother to achieve it."

"**Some seek power for a greater purpose. Not every Goa'uld is an enemy to the people of this planet. The Tok'ra are real, no matter what Apophis has told you.**" "I have yet to meet one." "**You have now. I am Jolinar of Malkshur.**" The effects of that final statement are immediately visible. Teal'c's eyes widen, causing me to mentally cheer, and then he turns around, looking at me one last time before swiping his access card at the door and leaving, followed by O'Neil.

"_Well that was everything we could have hoped for!"_ I tell Samantha. "_The way Teal'c reacted tells me that he believes we are telling the truth. Hopefully Genera Hammond will let us go because he trusts Teal'c._" "_And soon we will be able to get you home to the Tok'ra." _Oddly enough, I could detect a hint of sadness in Samantha's voice. "_Samantha? What is wrong?_" "_I know this may sound strange, but I do not want you to leave me when you get back to the Tok'ra. I wondered if you would consider staying with me when we get out of this mess._" I was shocked, and a little overjoyed. I had expected a decision to come soon, but not this soon. My hopes had been risen when Samantha had spoken in the plural tense, but

"_I am overjoyed Samantha but are you sure this is what you want? It would be very hard to separate us once we are fully blended._" "_I am sure. I have had a while to think my life through, and I never really realized how lonely I have been. I am estranged from most of my family and have been covering that hole in my life by focusing on my work on the Stargate Program. Being with the Tok'ra will fill that hole and allow me to continue helping protect Earth. I also feel that if we seperate, the NID will always want to experiment on the only living former host of a symbiote. With the political clout that the NID has, General Hammond, his connections and the President could only keep me safe for so long. I being your Tau'ri host would also help future relations between the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra. Also I feel like you are a close friend of mine already and loosing being able to talk to you would be quite depressing. I know that the latter is just the symbiote-host bond but I absolutely want this._"

"_Also, being in the military and a top secret program like the Stargate Program does not give me any opportunities for a romantic relationship of any level, so if I stayed blended with you, there are no regulations against me having a relationship with say, someone in an alien military like Martouf and Lantash. I know this is again because of the mental bond we share as host and symbiote and some of your feelings for Martouf and Lantash, but I don't think I could bear to see you in another host with Martouf and Lantash…I guess I would be jealous. So what I am saying is…Jolinar, will you stay as my host?_" Happiness and joy fills me and I once again give Samantha a mental hug. "_Thank you Samantha! I am so happy that you want to blend fully with me. Don't worry, the Tok'ra will accept you as one of their own just as Martouf and Lantash will accept you as their mate. We should fully blend after it is safe and we have an understanding with your people about the Tok'ra._"

"_Okay. I can't wait to learn about the technology used to create the crystal tunnels! Or the Long-Range Communication device like we saw on Klorel's mothership!_" "_Just my luck to get a scientist host._" I say part-jokingly, part-horrified. "_You are going to both love and hate Anise._" "_Who is Anise?_" I quickly showed her the memories, both good and bad of the time I had spent working with Anise/Freya. I immediately felt Samantha's disgust "_Hah, I knew it, you don't like her!_" I exulted. "How can she wear such…" Sensing what she wanted to say, but knowing that she was afraid of offending me, I completed her sentence "_revealing clothing? Don't worry Samantha, a lot of the Tok'ra think that too. She does it to attract the male Tok'ra, but because none of them at our base are attracted to her and she has not been assigned to another base in all the time she has been Freya's symbiote, she has not found someone that is attracted to them and vice versa._" "_We are both very tired,_ _perhaps we can get some rest now?_" "_Sure. Good night Jolinar._" "_Same to you, Samantha._" I then felt Samantha relax, her thoughts vanishing through our mental link.

I was about to adjust Samantha and I's melatonin levels to allow us to slip into an easy sleep when I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. The door opened and Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c entered. I felt a surge of anticipation and excitement at the sight of them. I also mentally 'tapped' Samantha, causing her to wake up instantly. O'Neill spoke first. "Okay, let's try to build a little trust here, shall we? Hammond wants to have a talk with you and Carter…if she is in there. But first let Carter have control….so I know she is okay." Both Samantha and I mentally cheered at those words, choosing to ignore the subtle dig he threw at me and the Tok'ra.

"**A wise move. I assume that the General's superiors have agreed to this?**" "Yeah…as soon as Teal'c confirmed he had heard of the Tok'ra and that they fought the Goa'uld, Hammond took it straight to the President. Apparently the possibility of meeting a race that fights the Goa'uld and could fight them alongside us and perhaps share intelligence was incredibly appealing to the President because he authorized us to release you and go searching for the sna…Tok'ra. Of course, the President wants us to make sure you are truly sharing Carter's body with her and not suppressing her personality before we let you go." Not even letting another jab at who I was faze me, because I was so excited at the prospect of going back to the Tok'ra, I waste no time and immediately bow my head and once again, release control to Samantha.

Samantha's POV: Present Time

As soon as Jolinar lowered her head, I once again had control of our body. I was surprised at how suddenly I had started to mention my body as Jolinar and I's body instead of just my body. It felt…good. I knew then, with almost no reservations, that what I was doing by planning to fully blend with Jolinar was the right thing to do. With that came another warm mental hug from Jolinar.

I raised our head and said, "Sir it is me. It's good to be talking to you." "Likewise Carter…it is good to talk to you too…if it is you." Both Jolinar and I sigh in our shared minds, but choose to once again ignore him. The SF uses his keycard to turn off the laser beams and then he walks over and unlocks the cell door. I walk out and follow the Colonel into the hallway, the SF trailing a few feet behind us.

A quick elevator trip and a walk down two hallways later, we arrived at the Infirmary. Upon seeing us enter, Janet excitedly came over to meet us. "Sam! I am so glad that you are okay…no offense to Jolinar I did not know she was a Tok'ra." "_Tell her no offense taken._" "Jolinar say she took no offense from it." "Good. Well we are going to run some tests on you with you in control and with Jolinar in control just to confirm Jolinar is who she says she is. Come over here."

To my surprise, I was led into another room to a MRI machine while the Colonel waited in the Infirmary. Upon reaching it, Janet said "Go ahead and change into these medical scrubs while I wait outside. I accomplished the task quickly knowing the sooner these tests were finished, the sooner we could meet the Tok'ra, ally with them and Jolinar would be reunited with Martouf and Lantash."

When Janet returned, she told me, "Now lie down on the table and transfer control to Jolinar Sam." I laid down on the medical paper covered table, bowing my head and relaxing my muscles to allow an easy transition of control to Jolinar.

Jolinar's POV: Present Time

Taking control from Samantha, I raised our head and our eyes flashed, causing Janet to flinch and making me regret not keeping my head bowed for the eye flash. "**I apologize for not making the transfer less noticeable. I am used to using the eye flash when I am undercover as a Goa'uld.**" "It's alright; I should have been prepared for it. Go ahead and lie down on the table." I was prepared for this from Samantha's memories, but it was still a shock when Janet operated the controls and caused the table to retract into the drum shaped machine until our head and part of our chest was inside the tube.

I could hear the machine humming and whirring as it worked. "_I don't know much about the brain but this must have something to do with how your neural filaments connect to my brain and how they and my brain change when we switch control_", Samantha commented. "_I agree Samantha….It is amazing that your people have advanced to the point where they can detect symbiotes; and if this works, detect whether host or symbiote is in control._"

Soon, the machine seemed to come to a 'halt' as it stopped whirring and making noise. Then I heard Janet's voice from the control panel of the machine. "Alright you two….we're almost done. All I need now Jolinar, is for you to transfer control to Samantha and once she tells me to go we'll start again. I inclined our head as much as possible in the tight confines of the machine and 'stepped back' and Samantha took control.

Samantha's POV: Present Time

After the still disconcerting feeling of having no one controlling our body, I took control and raised our head a slight distance back to rest on the retracting table and called to Janet. "I am in control Janet. Go ahead." "Alright…here we go again." The MRI machine whirred and hummed again for a short period of time before it stopped and the table extended from the machine, allowing us to sit up ass Janet walked over to us. "Just give me a minute to check the images we took and if they show that you both had control then you are good to go.

She walked over to the computer terminals on the other side of the room and a series of images, of our head appeared. In them the outline of Jolinar could clearly be seen, including the neural filaments extending into our brain. In one of the pictures of Jolinar and I, our brain looked different in places. "_It worked!_" Jolinar exclaimed, amazed. "_The MRI machine actually can tell the difference between the host or the symbiote being in control!_" I was amazed as well; it gave me a sense of pride at how for Earth had come.

Seeming satisfied with the images taken by the MRI machine, Janet turned around and walked over to us, giving us a big hug. "It is you! I knew, somehow that Jolinar was sharing your body between the two of you. I am so happy that you are alright Sam!" I grin feeling like the world was on my side, even if it was only Janet. "Thanks Janet. I am glad that the fact that Jolinar is a Tok'ra and not a Goa'uld has been confirmed. It puts us one step closer to gaining the Tok'ra as allies." "_And reuniting you with Martouf and Lantash Jolinar_" I finished. "_Thank you Samantha…for everything you have done for me, helping me get back to the Tok'ra and Martouf and Lantash and agreeing to stay as my host._" "_You are welcome Jolinar…I am glad to do it._"

When I focused back to the world around us, I realized Janet had been standing there patiently, apparently having realized that Jolinar and I were having a conversation. "Sorry…Janet…what happens next?" "Now the General wants a meeting to discuss how to track down the Tok'ra…then hopefully you will leave in a few hours." We changed back into our BDU's then left the MRI machine room and found the Colonel waiting impatiently, leaning against the wall outside. "She cleared to go debrief with Hammond?" The Colonel asked. "She is a Tok'ra alright Colonel. The MRI scans clearly showed the same time type of brain activity when Jolinar was in control and different brain activity when Sam was in control."

The Colonel grunted, apparently surprised by the news. "Alright Doc…it is your call. Let's go you two. The sooner we can find these sna..Tok'ra the sooner we can get Jolinar out of Sam's head. And by the way Carter it is very nice to see you are okay." As he spoke both Jolinar and I noticed how he was looking with delight up and down our form appreciatively. "_Why that arrogant…_" Jolinar exclaimed. "_I would never do anything with him…I am already mated to Martouf and Lantash. There is no way I would sleep with him._" "_Relax Jolinar._" I said soothingly "_I would never sleep with him either. Once we return to the Tok'ra, blend fully and we are with Martouf and Lantash, I will tell him directly to back off. You have nothing to worry about. I am not attracted to him in the least._" "_Thank you Samantha. That is reassuring to hear…I should have never doubted us._"

We left the infirmary with Janet, choosing to ignore the Colonel's continued looks at our form as we walked down the hallway and rode the elevator up to the floor where the briefing room was. When we entered, we saw General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for us. To our surprise, only one SF was present and he was a considerable distance away, at the end of the room away from the end of the table where everyone was clustered.

"Welcome back Captain, it good to see you are alright….no offense to Jolinar." General Hammond greeted me, a warm smile on his face. "_None taken_" Jolinar replied. "Thanks General….it is good to be 'back'. Jolinar also says no offence taken….Sir. " I replied. It is good to see you and Jolinar are well Captain Carter", Teal'c greeted, taking a slightly more diplomatic approach to Jolinar. "Yeah Sam I am glad it wasn't a Goa'uld that was in the Nasyan man" Daniel commented with a slight bit of unease, completely natural due to what had happened to Shau'ri.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's get down to business", General Hammond began the meeting, turning to Janet first. "Doctor Frasier in your opinion did the medical tests you performed on Captain Carter when she and then Jolinar were in control show that Jolinar is not suppressing Captain Carter?" "Absolutely General", Janet spoke, her voice showing the utmost confidence. The brain scans performed when Sam was in control and when Jolinar was in control were almost identical to the brain scans taken when…." Here Janet trailed off, glancing slightly at the Colonel. "Well when the infant Goa'uld took Kawalsky as a host the current doctor had plenty of MRIs done. We compared MRIs of the brief periods when and when Kawalsky was in control. There was a definite difference in the MRIs. We did the same thing here and saw the same general baseline results. Jolinar IS one of these Tok'ra as she says and she is sharing Sam's body with her."

"Very well Doctor." General Hammond acknowledged with a nod. "The President has given me authorization to pursue an alliance with the Tok'ra, on the condition that it was confirmed that Captain Carter and Jolinar are sharing the Captain's body equally. Now that that has been confirmed, SG-1 will be deployed to initiate first contact with the Tok'ra movement. Colonel?" "General" the Colonel asked in return. "I am prepared to send SG-1 through to the coordinates Captain Carter and Jolinar have given us if you agree." The Colonel thought about it for a moment then said, "Lets check it out. These Tok'ra sound like my kind of people".

The General then he turned to Sam and Jolinar. "However, how will Jolinar find the Tok'ra again? I got the impression from what Teal'c has told us about the Tok'ra that they constantly move from planet to planet." After a second or two pause in which Jolinar gave her the answer she needed I spoke up. "That is true General but the Tok'ra only move their base to a new planet if they have been attacked. Jolinar knows the address for the planet the Tok'ra base was on before she left the last time. It is a reasonable conclusion that they would still be there and there are still ways to find them through their operatives around the galaxy if they are not there."

"Very well. "Before you can leave however, the President would like to know some of the major things that that the Tok'ra would want from an alliance." "I'll answer this one General." Sam replied. "The biggest thing and the only thing the Tok'ra need from us are hosts. They will not want any weapons, goods or raw material from us because they need to maintain their appearance as Goa'ulds when infiltrating courts of Goa'ulds. The Tok'ra's hosts die out or are killed and the symbiotes need to have a new host to continue the fight. Unfortunately the Tok'ra have zero population growth because they do not have a breeding queen to produce new symbiotes." Speaking with Jolinar guiding me, I continued speaking. "The highest law of the Tok'ra is to only take willing hosts. A Tok'ra will share the body with the host in symbiosis so there is nothing to fear from blending with a Tok'ra." "Well that did not happen here" commented O'Neill, practically snarling. "_Let me take control_" Jolinar spoke up. I dropped our head and allowed Jolinar to take control.

Jolinar's POV: Present Time

I raised our head, flashing our eyes before speaking. "**You are correct Colonel O'Neill. The Tok'ra never take unwilling hosts and the only reason I took Samantha as a host was because I thought she was giving herself as a willing host when she was performing….CPR on Quinta….my Nasyan host.**" At this the Colonel looked like he was about to burst with rage. "Carter would NEVER give herself as a host to a Goa'uld!" "Colonel!" General Hammond snapped—causing O'Neill to reluctantly sit down but still shooting death glares at us with his eyes.

"**The Tok'ra transfer from one host to another through the mouth, because we do not like to see the entry scar on the host's neck. When Samantha pressed her mouth to Quinta's I thought she knew who I was and was offering herself willingly as a host. I can never rid myself of the guilt over what I have done by taking an unwilling host….but I can try to help create a strong alliance between you and the Tok'ra.**" At that, the Colonel was still very angry, but his mood seemed to lighten a fraction. With that, I dropped our head and returned control to Samantha.

Samantha's POV: Present Time

Seeking to move the topic back to the mission, the General continued speaking. "If there are no further questions, you have a mission to prepare for. I will convey Perhaps there are and may in the future be injured personnel in our military who would be willing to become a host to one of the Tok'ra. Seek out the Tok'ra and secure an alliance with them. Dismissed." We all got up and turned away, my teammates walking with me to the locker room to get prepped for the mission. As we changed into our desert BDU gear, for Jolinar had informed everyone that the planet where the Tok'ra had their base was a desert planet, I observed my teammates' mood: Teal'c seemed impassive as usual—if not very excited to meet the famed Tok'ra, Daniel seemed calm and open-minded, and the Colonel still seemed to be in a bad mood, barely even glancing at me.

After dawning our BDU's, we pulled out the recently deceased…."_I am thrilled at that. Finally the damned Goa'uld is dead!_" Jolinar commented...Ash'rak's Hara'Kesh and Personal Healing Device. "Hey!" O'Neil exclaimed, seeing the devices. "Where did you get those—and what are they for that matter? They look like snake weapons." "O'Neil, those are a Hara'Kesh, and a Personal Healing Device." Teal'c spoke up, looking at the devices in our hands in awe. "They are most commonly used by Ash'raks—the Hara'Kesh to brainwash their way into the location of the enemy, then to kill the enemy slowly-while the Personal Healing Device heals any injury the Ash'rak sustains while killing their target. They are very valuable devices to obtain."

"Yeah, whatever, lets go people." O'Neil muttered, starting towards the locker room door. "_Put them on, Samantha, the Personal Healing Device around our waist._" I noticed that there was an ornate strap attached to the Personal Healing Device and the Hara'Kesh was shaped like a star attached to a ring. Remembering how the Ash'rak wore the devices, I turned towards my locker (so that the Colonel couldn't see anything), opened my BDU top, strapped the Personal Healing Device on and put the Hara'Kesh faced inward onto the middle finger of our left hand. I then ran to catch up with the rest of my team, who were already on their way to the embarkation room.

As we walked through one of the two corridors adjacent to the control room that led to the embarkation room, a thought crossed my mind. 'My Dad! If we are negotiating a treaty with the Tok'ra, we could be off world longer than a few days. I should phone him—let him know that I will be gone for some time and check on him'. "_Absolutely Sam, it is a very good idea. It is best not to worry your father if you disappear for some time and he cannot find out where you are_" Jolinar agreed.

"Colonel, is it all right if I catch up with you?" "We leave in ten." The Colonel replied tersely, still not looking at me. "Only need five" I replied and jogged up the stairs into the control room. I walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and dialed my dad's apartment number. He answered almost immediately.

"Hello?" "Dad, hi, it's me, Sam." What Dad asked next was totally unexpected. "Why are you calling Sammie?" 'Why am I calling?' I thought, shocked at how the conversation was radically different to the one I wanted to have with my father, who I may not have in a few months. "What do you mean, why am I calling? Dad? Your my father I want to keep in touch with you" "You never call just out of the blue" he interrupted. I paused then spoke up again. "All right, okay, never mind. Listen, uh, I'm about to go on a little trip." "Huh, I am guessing it is for the Air Force?" "Yes, it's for the Air Force." "Where are you going Sammie?" 'Well Dad, that one is hard to answer. I can't tell you that I am traveling to an alien planet through an alien artifact created by a mysterious race that allows the creation of wormholes to other planets. I also cannot tell you that I am host to an alien symbiote and that I am going to the planet to form an alliance between my symbiote's people and the United States. How do I explain that without breaking national security?'

"_Stick with the truth_ _Samantha, your voice will make your father not worry quite as much despite knowing that you are keeping things from him._" "_Good idea, thank you Jolinar._" "_You are welcome. I am and after we blend, always will be here to help Samantha._" The discussion between Jolinar and I took only a few seconds and I marveled at how smooth the communication was, reinforcing my belief that I was doing the right thing for myself, Jolinar, Martouf and Lantash, the Tok'ra, and Earth by blending with Jolinar.

"It's…it's not important where I'm going Dad. What's important is that I may be gone a while, and I just wanted to call and see how you're doing." 'Truth.' "I am fine, Sammie, what you should be doing instead of worrying about me is focusing on your job so that you can do it to the best of your ability." That was obviously a lie; my Dad had never been that good of a liar. "You're sure?" Instead of my Dad answering me, I heard the dial tone over the phone. 'He hung up on me!' "_He cares about you deeply Samantha and I think that he does not want you to worry. It is possible that he is seriously ill and does not want you to know._" "_I know Jolinar, but I can handle the truth. I just don't understand why he feels I cannot handle the truth of what is really wrong with him._" "_I cannot tell you that, Samantha, because I do not know your father. Only you know your father._"

As Jolinar and I carried out our conversation, I was partly aware of Sgt. Walter Harriman, the primary gate technician, answering and then talking urgently on the phone at his station in front of the large glass window overlooking the gate room. "Level 1, this is Level 27 go ahead…..What?...But his visit is absolutely unscheduled!" Sgt. Harriman replied, looking worried. "_Something is wrong, Samantha_" Jolinar said, sounding definitely worried "_Agreed, Jolinar. Sgt. Harriman is almost unshakable. Whoever is here is bad news. It could be Kinsey or Maybourne and a large group of NID that want to experiment on a live symbiote and its host." "We cannot allow this to happen, Samantha. We will be tortured and experimented on like, how would you say it? Lab rats. I care about our wellbeing too much._" "_I care about us as well, we must leave for the Tok'ra NOW!_"

As Jolinar and I talked, Sgt. Harriman had ended his phone call and was urgently talking to General Hammond. Now the General urgently motioned us over, the tone of his voice confirming what Jolinar Major. In the process of reporting Jolinar's presence and the existence of the Tok'ra to my superiors, due to the lengthy chain of communication the information traveled through, certain unsavory individuals received the information and are moments from arriving here. The President was apparently unable to generate the political clout to stop them in time." Both Jolinar and I groaned, this almost completely confirmed that it was Maybourne or Kinsey. "So I am guessing these unsavory individuals are Colonel Maybourne and his NID men?" "Unfortunately, Major that is correct. They are also accompanied by Senator Kinsey. They apparently want to *question* Jolinar to get any useful information out of her. You know how the NID operate." "Yep, unfortunately." I sighed. "He will be here in minutes, leave now unless you want to end up in an NID lab." General Hammond said grimly. "Don't mind if we do so General." I replied, quickly walking towards where Sgt. Harriman was waiting at the dialing computer, waiting for us.

To his credit, Sgt. Harriman did not seem nervous or scared of us, despite the fact that I was host to Jolinar. "Major, Jolinar, we need the address of the Tok'ra base please." He slid aside as I walked up to the keyboard..."Jol, please?"….Immediately, at speeds only the mental connection between a host and symbiote could facilitate, I saw a mental video of Jolinar, in Rosha's body, typing an address into a DHD. Quickly, I typed in the address, adding in Earth's point of origin, and pressed the Enter key. The Stargate grinded into motion, as I ran down the stairs to the corridor's adjacent to the embarkation room. "Chevron 1 Encoded," I heard Harriman call out from the control room, as the first chevron locked in on the gate. "Chevron 2 Encoded." I reached the gate room, where several airmen handed us our P90s and pistols. "Chevron 3 Encoded." We finished collecting our weapons, and walked to the base of the ramp leading to the Stargate. "Chevron 4 Encoded." Chevron 5….Encoded."

"They're out of the elevator!" Sgt. Harriman called through the microphone, before adding "Chevron 6 Encoded", as the respective chevron locked in. I could hear a commotion down the hallway. My teammates and I twisted nervously back to look at the doors leading out of the embarkation room. "_We're going to make it, we're going to make it._" Jolinar recited, to comfort the both of us. To our relief, the seventh and final chevron locked in, accompanied by "Chevron 7 Locked!" and the ka-whoosh exploding out of the gate before settling into the stable wormhole.

"Move out!" the Colonel ordered. We ran up the ramp, Jolinar and I's shared body a pace behind my teammates. Just before I entered the event horizon, a commanding voice rang out, "STOP where you are!" I turned around, and Jolinar and I's worst fears were confirmed. Senator Kinsey—dressed in his usual suit, Colonel Maybourne and a group of armed and armored black clad soldiers who were probably NID were entering the embarkation room. I could also hear footsteps, boots on concrete behind the NID men, perhaps the General trying to take control of the situation and protest Kinsey and Maybourne's actions. "Samantha, _let me take control_", Jolinar requested. I 'stepped back', and Jolinar took control of our body.

Jolinar's POV: Present Time

I flashed our eyes as bright as I could, then unleashed the double flanged voice on the men who wanted to turn me and Samantha into Tau'ri "lab rats". "**I will not. You cannot give a Tok'ra orders.**" I smirked in triumph as I saw them cower in fear. I turned towards the event horizon just as Maybourne and Kinsey ordered in unison "TAKE HER DOWN!" I pressed our feet against the metal of the ramp, trying to build up as much momentum as possible. At the same time, I activated the shield device and a shield began to form.

A mere two seconds later, I heard the boom of shotguns and the hiss of air rifles firing. 'Air rifles….tranq darts again' "_Jolinar, the shield may not because darts are slower than bullets!_" 'shit.' This communication took place in literally milliseconds. The sound of darts moving through the air registered before several explosions against the hand device shield I had just activated and I felt something sharp pierce.

By then however, we had managed to reach the event horizon and stagger through, despite the growing weakness that the tranquilizer did its work.

My last conscious thought before entering the Stargate was of my mates. 'I am coming my loves!' The cold abyss of the wormhole swallowed us, as we left to find the Tok'ra, and Martouf and Lantash.

Fin.

Actual Word Count: 7,669 words.

A/N: Just so you readers know…. Jolinar did switch control to Samantha several times to relax her—during the times between when the chapter was focused on her-and convince her that she is Tok'ra. I feel that it took too much away from the story or added too much length to this chapter to show the many changes and wasn't exactly sure how to do it. I am sorry if you readers feel cheated. Also I will try to do an equal amount of parts from Jolinar and Sam's point of view in the next chapters, but can't promise anything, it just depends on how things go.

I apologize for the incredibly late update—it has been a long time—but school and robotics club has taken up all of my time and I forgot about updating for a long time— could have had a lot of new chapters up if I had remembered. Then, I guess I couldn't focus enough to finish this chapter, which was a few paragraphs from finished. I am really sorry! I believe I wrote everything I needed to,

I realize that I may be stretching what the series writers would call canon when I talk about the communication between host and symbiote taking place over miliseconds, but that is how I imagine a neural connection like that working.

Again I chose to put lots of stubborn headed Jack moments in there. But don't worry, he'll get over the whole Tok'ra thing but it may take him a long time—as it did in canon.

By the way, for my little pride moment, when I was getting my reference material (In the Line of Duty episode transcript) and this chapter opened up to write, I discovered that the last entry of the first page of a Google search named "Stargate In The Line of Duty" is chapter 1 of this fanfic! Suffice to say, I was quite thrilled.

Once this story is done, I will be rebranding it with a new title format for the fanfic series continuing from the end of this story that I am gathering ideas for. I have a couple of questions that I want to get you readers' opinions on. I cannot guarantee that I will take your advice, but I do want your opinions if you don't mind including them in your reviews.

1, I am thinking on letting Kanan stay with Jack after "Abyss" or blend with him earlier than in canon. What do you readers think about that? Noted, this will be a long way off, because Abyss is in season 7 but I might speed things up if you readers really wanted it. It also might be a good way of getting Jack over the whole "Tok'ra are snakes" thing.

2. Also If I chose to make Egeria survive…..who would you want to be her host? I have seen stories where Janet Frasier was host to a Tok'ra Queen briefly…would you want Janet to become Egeria's host or should I 'find' a Tok'ra Queen (or multiple Queens and lots of Tok'ra symbiotes—even better) spawned by Egeria that has been stuck in a stasis jar that Janet can host? It makes sense that Egeria would not have "put all of her eggs in one basket" so to speak but the story never really explored that idea.

Anyway….Please let me know what you think in the reviews as this will help me decide some of the choices that will be made in my story. Also, check out my profile page, it contains a bunch of interesting stuff including what ships/pairings I support across the different fan domains and my views on certain issues, such as the environment.

On a final note before I switch to replying to readers reviews, thank you VERY much for reading reviewing. We are up to 17 reviews and over 1,500 views!

Replies to Reader Reviews:

Roeskva: Thank you! Hearing praise from all of the people who write really good Tok'ra fanfic is really inspiring. Your right about the two un-cannon facts from the episode, Jolinar would have sensed, or did sense the Ash'rak as seen when she halted in the room during the show. This is again a sad reminder of how the producers manipulated canon facts to get the desired outcome. There was nothing to suggest the Ash'rak used a masking chemical or even if one existed, if I recall the whole series correctly. But….I may come up with one for use later in my stories. Also, thank you for adding my story to the Tok'ra Tunnels community—that was very kind of you and I appreciate it.

Belle Morte Rising: Thank you—I am sorry it took so long to get it up. I am glad to hear that you liked the tweaking I did to the episode by making Jolinar and Sam talk and become friends and Jolinar recognizing and killing the Ash'rak. Yes there will be more butt-headed Jack to write but don't worry—it will never get in the way of Sam/Martouf/Lantash! Yes, I like stories where Jolinar is a System Lord as well.

fan: Thank you for reading. I am pretty sure that I know the ideas that you suspect will happen in the story and they should happen in the next few chapters. Updates are coming soon as I mentioned above.

HathorGirl: Yes, Sam and Jolinar talking is one of the many things missing from the cannon episode. And the SGC, or in actuality, the President actually listened to Jolinar! And next chapter will be the meeting with the Tok'ra—and Jolinar's reunion with Martouf/Lantash.

Vycre: Thank You! I am glad you are enjoying this fic!

Moon Fire Star: Chapter 1: Yes I totally agree, Jolinar should not have been killed. Lots more chapters and stories in this AU timeline coming! Chapter 2: Glad I have you hooked on the story! I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. This story and AU timeline will change a lot with Jolinar alive.

Pagan Twylight: Thank You! There will be lots more exciting stuff to come, finding out what Nirrti did to Jolinar, and a lot of the timing in the Tok'ra part of SG-1 will be changed. *SPOILER* Effectively, the whole Stargate series, Atlantis, Universe, will be changed. *SPOILER ENDS*

Russian Flower: I am glad you like it! Yes it annoyed me too how she died, she was a great character with a lot of room for interaction with Samantha and the other SG-1 characters. A real pity the producers killed her off.

Laura-Ella: Thank you very much…..and it turns out that in this case your wish is my command—here is the new chapter.

dragonfly-dreams2010: Thank you very much for reviewing and glad you are enjoying the fic!

Pagan Twylight: Nope, this story has not been abandoned, but I have been really busy and my urge to write left me for a long time. Hopefully, I will be able to be more focused on this story and expressing all the different fanfic ideas rolling around in my head soon. I agree, unfortunately the large majority of fanfic writers are Jack/Sam writers, unfortunately. It really is sad to go to the Stargate SG-1 page on and see the rows of Sam/Jack fanfic. Also, I see that you posted a Tok'ra-Queen-fic and I have read it. I always love seeing new fics where the Tok'ra get a Queen and there are still only a couple out there. Good Job!

Anyway, enough with my rambling…..

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I also apologize to my Tok'ra fan readers, who review and I don't review their awesome Tok'ra fics. I unfortunately cannot promise that I will review them, or any of them any time soon, but every time I get an email alert of a newfanfic being posted and updated, I try to read it as quickly as possible

"Wearenotgoauld"


End file.
